A Kiss is Just a Kiss
by UA
Summary: A kiss is just a kiss. Right? Story reuploaded on 12/19/10.


**A Kiss is Just a Kiss**

* * *

A kiss is just a kiss.

Isn't it?

What the hell do I know?

24 hours ago I was head over heels, crazy in love with my childhood best friend.

18 hours ago our summer adventure turned into a summer nightmare.

I've never been so scared in my life.

Hell doesn't count. I didn't have a soul then.

No feelings. No heart. Right?

Yeah, right.

10 hours ago my whole world fell apart.

I finally got it.

Miguel loves Charity.

With all his heart.

There's no room for me. Not even a tiny corner. She has it all.

6 hours ago I almost died.

For the second time in 24 hours I might add.

Only this time I had everyone worried.

You know why?

They thought I was trying to kill myself.

In case you can't see me...I'm rolling my eyes here.

Kill myself?

Over some boy?

Miguel?

Never.

The current was just stronger than I expected.

Tears make you weak.

I couldn't see a damn thing.

I admit it. When that enormous wave's spray and foam swallowed me up...I didn't fight it too hard.

Until I realized I had a lot going for me.

Other than Miguel, of course.

2 hours ago my world exploded again.

I'm not kidding...there were bright lights and sparks and...forget all that stuff.

I'm so confused.

Who knew?

Reese Durkee is an amazing kisser.

And sweet.

And sensitive.

And not a jerk.

Miguel didn't even care that I had almost drowned.

He was too busy drowning in Charity's blue gaze.

But my sister did.

Maybe I haven't been giving Jessica enough credit.

If...no, _when_ we get off this deserted island and back home...

Things are going to change.

Did I mention that the storm that destroyed our boat swept away Reese's glasses?

I have this ridiculous smile on my face right now.

Those eyes!

But...oh!

I'm still confused. Torn.

You think of a better word.

And all of a sudden...through this freak accident...Reese is now a Greek god.

But all that doesn't matter.

Really.

You don't believe me, do you?

That's okay.

I've been known to tell a few white lies in my lifetime.

Okay...a few, no make that a lot...of whoppers.

He listened to me.

Focused only on me.

This may sound bad...scratch that...I know it sounds bad.

But I've been waiting my whole life to be the center of someone's attention.

And you know what?

It felt good.

We talked.

And talked.

And talked.

Okay?

Get the picture?

I forgot all those silly ideas I had before...and poured my heart out to him.

Reese Durkee.

By a blazing campfire.

Did I mention he was sweet?

Well, he is.

A blazing campfire on a deserted island?

You're kidding me.

The fire died out almost as soon as it started.

But Reese kept me warm.

Hmm.

Body heat.

It's a wonderful thing.

Okay...now I have this really stupid grin on my face.

I can't help it.

I was like the angels were singing _Hallelujah_.

Don't you dare tell anyone Kay Bennett ever said such a thing.

But it's true.

It felt right.

Amazing.

His lips were so soft.

I've been blind for the last 10 years.

He had his fingers tangled in my hair.

Confession here.

20 hours on a deserted island.

All our luggage blown to God knows where.

Yeah.

More like his fingers were stuck in my tangled hair.

But who cares?

I know I said earlier I haven't been giving Jessica enough credit.

Well...I haven't.

But my little sister has the worst timing.

I think Reese turned 12 different shades of red.

It was adorable.

We held hands all the way back to the others.

The look on Simone's face was priceless.

Charity and Miguel?

Guess what?

They didn't notice a thing.

But Tabitha...

It was the oddest thing.

If I didn't know better, that was a scowl on her face.

And the freakiest thing...

Her little Timmy doll was smiling from ear to ear.

No joke.

20 minutes ago we were rescued.

Now we're headed home.

Just the thought of that kiss makes me warm and tingly all over.

But...

I'm still confused.

Do I...Kay Bennett...like Reese Durkee?

A kiss is just a kiss.

Isn't it?

I wave back at him, and without thinking...

I blow him a kiss.

I know.

Totally not me.

It's an impulsive gesture.

But then he smiles.

His eyes twinkle.

The whole world fades away.

Well...

NO ONE can miss the "what the hell is going on here" look on Simone's face.

And he sends me a kiss back.

It's really not true, you know.

I know.

Maybe you'll find out someday.

A kiss...at least this kiss...is not just a kiss.

**THE END.**

I'm rolling my eyes again.

Can you see me?

The end?

Pfft!

Think again.

But that's another story, isn't it?

**THE END.*********For now.**

* * *

**Just trying to clean up a few things; thought a repost was in order. **

**Don't mind me. **

**I'll be doing the reposts as time allows, tweaking the formatting, etc. **

**Makes the stories loads easier to read, don't you agree? **

**:)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
